Spawn (HBO)
Summary Al Simmons, who fought as a commando and government assassin in an unnamed war (that resembles Vietnam though it is never mentioned). He was betrayed and killed by a man whom he believed to be his close friend (the man, Chapel, burned him alive with a flamethrower). Upon his death, Simmons vowed revenge on Chapel and hoped that he would one day return to his beloved wife Wanda. Because of his life as an assassin, Simmons' soul goes to Hell. In order to accomplish his vow, he makes a pact with the devil Malebolgia (who was the overlord on the eighth plane of Hell). The pact was a simple one: Simmons would become a soldier in Malebolgia's army (known as a "Hellspawn" or "Spawn" for short) in return for the ability to walk the earth once again in order to see Wanda. However, Simmons was tricked by Malebolgia: his body was not returned to him and he is returned to Earth five years after his death. He had been given a different body which was a festering, pungently cadaverous, maggot-ridden walking corpse that had a massive living red cape attached to it. Because his new body had been rotten for some time and was in an advanced state of decay, his face had become heavily malformed, to the point that he barely appeared human, which led to Simmons donning a mask in order to cover its grotesque appearance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with firearms Name: Al Simmons, Spawn, The Sad Man Origin: Todd McFarlane's Spawn (HBO) Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s Classification: Hellspawn, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Cloth Manipulation and Elasticity (Can control and stretch his cape), Chain Manipulation (Can freely control his chains), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 7), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low or higher. Healed from a large knife wound and instantly recovered from several gunshot wounds. The only reliable way to kill a Hellspawn is decapitation), Magic, Teleportation, Telepathy (Can read other people's mind), Mind Manipulation (Spawn sent Wynn's mind into the hell awaiting himself, terrorizing Wynn. Telepathically caused brain damage to Chapel), Shapeshifting (Can turn into other people and transform into bats), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can shoot Necro energy), Spatial Manipulation (Manipulated space itself to teleport a thug back in front of the waiting bullet), Time Manipulation (Can slow time down.) Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (Punched his stone entrapment so hard that it shook the entire church and stone derbies fell from the quaking blows), higher with firearms (A single shot from each weapon has the same explosive firepower of an RPG) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Moves faster than the human eye. Dodged bullets from Overkill. His chains' speed outpaced a very large blast wave. Comparable to Jade, who can cut down automatic gunfire with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Lifted and threw a stone structure) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+ Durability: At least Wall level+ (Tanked a missile head-on. The explosive blast was enough to level the Church floor Spawn was on, and crumble the upper level into rubble.) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with cape, chains, and firearms Standard Equipment: His suit, cape, chains, and several firearms Intelligence: Gifted. Al's a skilled fighter and a highly trained assassin Weaknesses: Can be killed by decapitation Feats: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Devil May Cry Volume 1 Dante was used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Undead Category:Cloth Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Chain Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Spawn (Cartoon)